Truth or Dare
by peaches4eva
Summary: Leaf and May play a little game of truth or dare which may have something to do with their crushes: Gary and Drew: The New Kid. Contestshipping, Oldrivalshipping, Questshipping, Penguinshipping, OCxOC, OCxOC!
1. May in the morning

**This is my first fanfic. Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon. Never have never will. I also don't own any of the songs or bands I will put/mention in this story.**

**The songs in this chapter is Big Deal by Anuhea. May was just getting to the chorus when Leaf cut her off. I suggest you go on you tube to hear what it sounds like.**

_May's POV_

* * *

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Ugh damn you alarm clocks. I sit up and turn that damned thing off. I then grab my favorite red pen and a new unused comp book. I turn the first page and write JOURNAL diagonally on it.

_My name is May Maple. I am your average 16-year-old._

_My best friend is Leaf ( But I sometimes call her Leafy and we go to Petalburg High._

_We've been friends since kindergarten._

_It's Junior year (10__th__ grade) and I'm turning 17 in the next 4 months._

_Well let me fill you in on what's happening so far in school._

_Prof. Oak ( My English teacher. I have English 1__st__.) said there's going to be a new student today and he or she will have to sit next to me 'cause it's the only seat open._

_Leaf's major crush is Gary. Yes Gary Oak. The Player._

_And I currently don't have a crush/major crush._

_My old crush: Brendan Birch aka bandanas (it's me and Leaf's code name for him so people don't know what we're talking about) moved to Sinnoh but I don't know why._

_Yup I'm over him. Misty and Dawn our friends from last year moved to Kanto._

_Oh well at least I still have Leaf. It's like 6:35 in the morning and school start at 8:00._

_I'll write more later._

Normal POV/ 3rd person POV

May then shut her book and put it back on her bedside table with her pen on top of it. Then she turned on her radio and blasted the song that was playing.

_Daddy always told me not to give my heart away to boys to soon lay back and cruise _

May then started to sing along.

_Play the mouse and let the cat pursue._

_So I never really do this but boy you seem so fine._

_Let me make it easy yeah to help you break the ice tonight._

_Every time you smile I fill up with butterfli- _**BING!**

May then stopped the music and looked down to see her phone and saw that Leaf texted her.

**From: Leaf**

**To: May **

**May hurry up! Get ready and meet me in the caf.**

**To: Leaf**

**From: May **

**Ok, ok! Give me like 10 minutes and I'll be there. **

May then ran into the bathroom, brushed her teeth and combed her hair. Then she picked out her outfit: Her favorite pair of denim shorts, a red off the shoulder shirt that says MUSIC in big, black, sparkly letters,a white tanktop underneath her shirt to serve as an undershirt, and her black converse with red laces on them and she walked out the door seeing that nobody was home and walked to school in no time.

**Was it epic? or an epic fail? Please review :3 ! **


	2. Leafy's little dare

**The dares and questions begin! These are some of my dares and questions I thought of.**

_Normal POV_

* * *

"Hey Leaf " May greets her friend while taking a seat across of her.

"Hi " Leaf says to her friend.

"So what's up? Why'd you tell me to come so early to breakfast " May says before tossing a piece of toast from her plate in her mouth.

"I don't know. I was bored! " She exclaims.

"Hey why don't we play truth or dare if you're so bored " May says.

"Kay! " Leaf says happily.

"Truth or dare? " May questions.

"Dare, duh! " Leaf says.

"Hmm... " May says getting deep in to thought.

"Wait you know the rules right? " Leaf says

"No dip sherlock. We've been playing this game ever since second grade. But anyways the rules are if the person doesn't do the dare or doesn't answer the question, then they have to tell two classes of their choice who their crush is during free time if they have any free time. Then they lose the game."

"Yup! So what's my dare? " Leaf says

"You have to write a secret admirer letter to Gary and put it in his locker before class starts." May said cheerfully

"Which is in about fourty-five minutes so you better hurry cause Gary's in line getting breakfast go!" May said to Leaf

"Ugh! Fine." Leaf said with a groan but deeply inside she was jumping happily up and down.

~ 2 minutes later ~

"Done." Leaf said pretending to look tired from writing.

" I want to see!" May says while getting the paper from the table.

_Gary I like you. This is NOT one of your stupid fan girls._

_Hell no! I'm sure you probably get these like every day_

_but this is different. I liked you ever since 7th grade. _

_So yeah._

_ ~ Your secret _

_ admirer_

"Aww so kawaii!" May squeals

"Come on we have to go!" Leaf says trying to change the subject.

Leaf drags May to English with . Their first class in the morning which is **VERY BORING**. So Leaf and May usualy pass notes or text while is teaching. They talk about what they didn't finish talking about earlier or random things cause they're bored.


	3. The new kid

**This is the part where Drew comes in. I didn't put it right after May's because May and Leaf were doing something. So he gets up around the same time as May I just didn't put it in after May's chapter. Oh and they have double desks and Leaf sits next to Gary in class. Disclaimer: I do not own Drew,May,Leaf,Gary,or Professor Oak . They belong to pokemon.**

_ITALICS= THOUGHTS,POV,OR OTHERS LIKE WHAT THE PERSON WROTE OR A SONG_

**BOLD= TEXTS**

UNDERLINE=IMPORTANT WORDS/THINGS

_Drew's POV_

* * *

I sat up in bed and rub my eyes. Then I look at the clock: 6:30. Better get ready and go to school.

If you don't know I am Drew Hayden. I had to move from La Rousse and now I'm in Petalburg. Oh joy. I also have tons of fangirls (who are fucking annoying!) and I'm filthy rich.

I walk into the bathroom and brush my teeth and all the things you do in the bathroom to get ready.

I got my clothes a plain black t-shirt with my blue hoodie over it, some red basketball shorts, and my favorite pair of black converse.

_Normal POV_

* * *

Drew walked to school and entered the caf.

He then walks into the line but only to be bumped in the back

The guy behind him goes "Sorry I was distracted. "

Drew then turns around and goes "It's okay what were you distracted by?"

"I was staring at that girl" The guy points his finger to Leaf.

"I haven't seen you new?" The guy says.

"Yeah I just moved here from La Rousse yesterday. I'm Drew Hayden" said Drew.

"I'm Gary Oak" said the guy who we now know is Gary.

"I was staring at Leaf,the girl I was pointing at earlier. Damn she's hot" Gary said looking absentmindedly at Leaf.(He's trying to undress Leaf with his mind)

"Who's that sitting with her? " Drew says snapping Gary out of his trance and curious to who that is.

"That's May. And she's fiesty and has a fiery aditude. Mess with her and you'll be visting the hospital." Gary said shuddering.

"Did she do that to you? " Drew asked

"No but I saw her beat up this one kid that was trying to get with her " Gary said.

"What class are you in for 1st period? I'm in Professor Oak's english class they with us too? " Drew asked.

"I'm in there too. Yeah Leaf and May are in there also. You will be sitting next to May cause there's no more empty seats in the class. " Gary said while throwing away his empty plate.

"Okay. She seems... intresting. Drew said while grabbing his bag.

"Mmmhm. " Gary says not buying the word "intresting".

RING! (THE BELL RINGS)

"Drew! What's Your locker number? " Gary says while running down the hall to his locker.

"It's 205 " Drew says while trying to catch up with Gary.

"We're locker neighbors. " Gary says before he does his locker combination.

"Okay. So you're 206? " Drew says doing the same thing as his neighbor.

"No dip sherlock. " Gary says.

"Well I heard from some girls passing by this morning and thery were saying that the guy with locker 206 is a major player. " Drew says.

"Yeah. I have a new girlfriend every week. " Gary says unintrested.

"But I thought you like Leaf. " Drew says confused.

"Leaf doesn't like me back though.I asked her one time and she said nobody. " Gary said sadly while opening his locker door.

"When a girl says nobody she means you!You idiot." Drew pointed out.

_How does he not know this? Drew thought._

"Oh." Gary said dumbly

_How the fuck does he know these kind of things and I dont? Gary asked in his mind_

"Hey what's this? " Gary asked as he picked up a tiny piece of paper in his locker.

"Maybe it's from Leaf " Drew said while trying to look at the piece of folded up paper.

"Eh. I'll open it later " Gary said after opening his binder and putting the note in the side pocket.

"Damn I'm late on my first day " Drew said.

"Don't worry gramps doesn't start his lesson 'til ten minutes. " Gary said reasuring his friend.

"Gramps?" Drew asked.

"Yup he is my grandpa duh! " Gary said

"Ok" Drew said while entering the class.

then stand up by Drew and Gary.

"Gary you're late." said in a disapointed voice.

"Sorry gramps I was eatting breakfast and showing Drew around" Gary said trying to be innocent key word:trying.

"Ok well go sit down and get ready for today's lesson." Professor Oak said in a stern voice.

"Kay." Gary said in a boring voice.

Then he turns to Drew. "Attention class! This is our new student: Andrew Hayden please welcome him."Professor Oak said in a sturdy type of then grabs his clipboard from his desk."You will sit by miss Maple. May raise your hand."

"You can Call me Drew." Said guy smirks and flicks his hair.

May could've swore she heard some girls faint behind her.

May then raises her hand looking bored as ever.

Drew quickly goes to his seat.

Professor Oak starts to teach a lesson but May, Drew, Leaf, and Gary start to get bored and want to talk to each other.

May gets a piece of folder paper from her binder and starts to write quickly. She then folds it up and tosses it to Leaf who sits in front of her.

_May: It's my turn and I pick truth._

Leaf unfolds the note and starts to write back.

_Leaf:Do you still like_ _Brendan?_

Leaf tosses it back to May and pretends to write notes when is looking at the class.

_He's so oblivious! He doesn't even notice that everybody is whispering. Leaf thought._

She then got hit in the back with the note her and May were passing. She turned around and swiftly picked it up off the anyone noticed or took the note.

_May:No he moved to Sinnoh and I don't like him any more._

Leaf then tosses it to her friend behind her.

_Leaf: truth or dare?_

May wrote a quick response and tossed to Leaf.

Drew quickly takes out his phone and texts Gary.

**from:Drew**

**to:Gary **

**it's SO boring!**

Drew text to Gary while keeping his phone in his lap.

_I hope Gary's phone is silent. Drew thought._

* * *

**from:Gary**

**to:Drew**

**ikr where do you live?**

* * *

**from:Drew**

**to:Gary**

**I live on 6th street.**

* * *

**from:Gary**

**to:Drew**

**want me to walk home with you?**

* * *

**from:Drew **

**to:Gary**

**sure then we can hang at my place for a while. Got nothing else to do.**

* * *

**Please review c: ! Gary you pervert! Stop doing those things to Leaf in your mind. In the later chapters I will add some songs.*hint hint* 2 certain someones have to sing a song or songs to 2 other certain someones for a dare. **


	4. They're back!

**This is where Misty and Dawn pop in. You can tell Leaf and May are elated to see them again :P**

**Paul and Ash are the new kids from Kanto. But Misty and Dawn are just coming back to their old school.**

_May's POV_

* * *

"Okay class. No homework for tonight! " Proffesor Oak exclaims to his class.

The class cheers and a mob forms at the door with people getting hurt.

"Wow. This is the first time Professor Oak didn't asign us homework. " May says in shock to Leaf.

"I know. Now let's go to Professor Juniper's class. " Leaf says rushing to the door.

"I don't like math! It's so confusing! " May shouts

"Yeah I don't like it either but we have to go. " Leaf says in a scary tone of voice.

"Don't worry Leaf I can help you. " Gary says while wiggling his eyebrows and leaning closer to Leaf.

"I don't think so. I've seen your grades and they're not looking that pretty. " Leaf said looking discussed.

Leaf then turns to May and they head to their lockers. May does her combination and grabs her math and science book. Then she grabs her bag and switches her english book out.

"Do you think Gary got it? " Leaf whispered to her locker neighbor.

"I think so. I put it in and I pick truth. " May said.

"Okay but I came up with another can make up a dare or question for both of us." Leaf said while closing her locker and locking the shiny green lock in the middle.

"So my question is do you like the new kid? " Leaf said teasingly while poking her friend's shoulder.

"Yeah." May mumbles.

"Awwww! Love at first sight! " Leaf squeals.

"Shut up Leaf! Professor Juniper is right there! " May said while pointing to their math class.

"Yeah,yeah " Leaf said while waving May off and opening the door.

"Morning Professor Juniper! " May and Leaf say in unison happy to see their math teacher.(Professor Juniper is extremely nice to all her classes. But sadly May and Leaf just don't like math. But they like their teacher!)

"Morning girls! " Professor Juniper said in the same tone as the girls. "You will have three new students today! His name is Andrew Hayden please treat him with some respect. The others are Ash Ketchum and Paul Shinji! Then there's 2 girls who I'd like to welcome back. " Profesor Juniper states with excitement.

"Who are the girls? " May asked with curiositiy.

"I would like to introduce Miss Misty Waterflower and Miss Dawn Berlitz to you girls. " Professor Juniper said while Misty and Dawn enter the room with Ash and Paul a little behind them.

"MAY AND LEAF! " Misty and Dawn shout in unison running across the room and attacking their friends with a swarm of hugs.

"DAWN! MISTY! " Leaf and May shout back to their friends while return their hugs.

"How come you are back? " Leaf said with curiousitiy."Oh we convinced our parents to move back to Hoenn and go to Petalburg high just like last year! " Dawn said jumping up and down.

"Troublesome." Paul muttered under his breath.

"Okay class go to your seats class starts in 2 minutes. " Professor Juniper says in a happy but stern voice."Oh and have any of you seen Gary and Drew? " Professor Juniper says looking at her watch.

"Here!" Gary and Drew shout closing the door behind them. "Boys you were almost late do this again and you will have detention. " Professor Juniper says in a disapointed voice. (She only dislikes when people are late to class.)

So Professor Juniper starts her lesson and the seating arrangements are (from left to right): Gary and Drew, May and Leaf, Misty and Dawn, and Paul and Ash.

Gary was drawing something in his notebook, Drew was doodling things in his notebook, May was writing in her journal, Leaf was think of questions and dares for May, Misty was thinking about Ash (lolz love), Dawn was designing clothes on her notebook, Ash was sleeping, and Paul was paying attention and taking notes (unlike his friends xP)

2 and a half hours later~

* * *

"All questions on pages 56-58 in your math workbook tonight for homework. You may now go to your next class. " Professor Juniper says on her way back to her desk to sort some tests for the next class.

"What class do you guys have next? " Misty asks her friends.

"I have drama next. May said excited. "Me too. " Leaf cheers.

"I have science next. " Dawn said frowning.

"Oh. I have pokemon history. See you guys at lunch! " Misty yells as she turns and heads down the hallway.

"Bye." May,Leaf,and Dawn shout.

"Hey what's this? " May said while looking at a poster on the wall by the lockers.

"It's open mic in the caf! " Dawn squeals. "It's next week. Want to enter? " Leaf questions.

"Duh! But it has a 2 song maximum." Dawn said disapointed.

"Oh! Dawn can Leaf and I please please sing! " May begged.

"Ok. I'll play the piano and Misty can play the drums like always because she's good at that. Then you two can play the guitars and take turns singing. " Dawn sorted for everybody. Yes she's always the one to call when you're planning something.

"Bye. See you guys at lunch. " Dawn says as she walks into science.

* * *

**They're back! Looks like May is planning something for Leaf and herself.**


	5. Lunchtime

**Chapter 5! Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or their characters. Natalie is Leaf's older sister.**

* * *

AFTER CLASS (10 MINUTES BEFORE LUNCH)

_Normal POV_

"Hey it looks like Drew and Gary made new friends. " May said pointing to the group of boys hanging out by the lockers. "Yeah." Leaf said unintrested. " !" May said looking at Leaf like she just remembered something. "What? " Leaf said cautiously eyeing her friend.

"Truth or dare? " May asked. "Dare. How about you? " Leaf says. "Dare. " May said happily waiting for her friend to say something. "My dare for you is to go up to Gary right now and ask him to eat lunch with us at our table but sucks for you because you will have to dare with his cheesy/preverted pick-up lines. " May said laughing. "You're evil. But my dare for both of us is we have to write a song and sing it next week at the caf it needs to have something about our crushes but you don't have to say it's for them. " Leaf says while smiling evily. May looked a little suprised. But she knew that if you mess with Leaf she will mess with you back twice as hard.

"Well we got like 5 more minutes 'till lunch so hurry up! " May said pushing Leaf in the direction of the boys (They were only a few feet away from them.) "Fine, fine. " Leaf said

Gary starts to laugh about something that Jimmy said. "Hey look someones coming. Probably a fangirl. " Jimmy tells the group: Gary, Drew, Jimmy, Ash, and Paul. They all turn except Gary who was sighing and mumbling something about how ignorant fangirls are. "What is that Gary? " Leaf says. Gary's eyes widen. He could regonize that voice anywhere. No way had his crush since 7th grade come over and talk to him. He then turns around and goes "What are you doing here? I-it's not that I don't want you here it's just that you... " Gary stuttered. What a smooth operator. " I just came to see if you wanted to come sit with us and you can bring the guys if they want to come. " Leaf said in a bored sounding voice. "Sure. Who's gonna sit with us? " Drew said saving Gary from saying anything stupid. "Oh! It's Marina, " Jimmy instantly looked intrested he liked Marina a lot. "Misty, " Ash then looked excitedly at Leaf. "Dawn, " Paul lifted an eyebrow at Leaf. "and May. " Drew then mentaly smirked. "Okay we're going to put our things away in our lockers. Meet you guys there. " Jimmy said and started to walk off with the other guys. "Ok. " Leaf said while May walked up to her and they headed to lunch. They were then soon out of sight.

"Did you see the way Gary was talking and looking at you! " May exclaimed and burst out laughing. Leaf soon joined her friend. "I know what a smooth operator right? " Leaf said with sarcasm dripping in her voice. "Yeah he totally likes you! Really I have never seen him talk to a girl like that ever! He never gets nervous! " May laughed.

"I now know who likes who. " Leaf stated as they sat down on their regular table waiting for the line to shorten and for their friends to come. "Who? " May asked with curiosity. "Well Jimmy likes Marina, Paul likes Dawn, Ash likes Misty, and Drew likes you. " Leaf said simply. "Omg. I can't wait to tell the girls! Wait. Did you just say that Drew likes me? " May says while tilting her head to the side. "Yup! I can tell! When I told him you were sitting with us he looked intrested. So did the others when I said the girls' names. " Leaf said happily like a little kid that just got her parents to buy her candy. "Oh. Whatever. Are you going to sing the recent song that me, you, and Nat made? " May asked. "Yup. Now let's go get lunch. The line's not that long anymore." Leaf says walking to the line with May following behind.

WITH THE BOYS

"Dude! " Jimmy exclaims in Gary's face. "What? " Gary asked with a slight sound of annoence knowing that Jimmy will and is going to harrass him. "You were such a nervous wreck! I have never seen you so nervous. " Jimmy exclaimed. "How would you like it and how would you sound if Marina was talking to you? " Gary snapped. "Burn. " Drew said smirking slightly. "Shut up Hayden. " Jimmy said all pissed. "Come on let's go to lunch! " Ash said with excitment.

AT LUNCH

The guys were all siting next to their crushes. Leaf, May, Drew, and Gary were talking about class, Marina and Dawn were talking about fashion and the latest trends, and Jimmy and Ash were talking about tv while Paul was silent and just listened (barely) to their conversation. This went on during almost the whole lunch period. Until there was only 5 minutes of lunch left, they decided to leave.

"Bye guys. " Said Misty, Dawn, Ash, and Paul (well not really Paul he just walked away.)

"Bye. " Said the rest of the group.

"Hey Leaf? " Gary asked turning towards Leaf who was talking to May. "What? " She says turning to Gary. "Doesn't it smell like upsexi in here? " Gary says with a stupid ass smirk on his face. "What's upsexi? " Leaf asked tilting her head a little to the side. "Nothing much beautiful. " Leaf groaned and started to walk to class. "Wait! " Gary called running after her. "What? " she growled with annoyance. "This. " Gary smirked, pulled Leaf by the waist with one hand and made them dangerously close to each other. Then he grabs her ass and laughs while turning to run. But Leaf ran ahead of him and grabbed the collar of his shirt. He closes his eyes leans in expecting a kiss (Lol not after what you just did little Garebear!) but recieves a HARD slap across his cheek. "PERVERT!" Leaf shouts in his face while starting to walk away from them.

May and Drew were too busy talking with each other to notice what Leaf and Gary were doing. They were talking about contests, pokemon, school, basically everything. Gary leaned next to them on the lockers. "If you two love birds are done Drew and I have a class to go to. " Gary said interrupting the two's conversation. May turned to glare at Gary and so did Drew. "Shut up Gary before you end up with another red cheek. Oh and have fun explaining why you're late and how come you have a red cheek." May teased as she stuck her toungue out at Gary. "Bye Gary. " May said in a monotone voice "Bye Drew. " May said in a more girly dreamish voice.

She then started to walk away more like she was swaying her hips and guess who was watching her. Yup it was Drew. "What are you going to say to Professor Rowan? " Drew said still not taking his eyes off of May's figure. "I don't know Dreewwww. " Gary said imatating May's voice. "Shut up Oak before I get Leaf to slap you again. " Drew said poking Gary's cheek. "Oww! Damnit that hurts! " Gary exclaimed. Then they walked into class.

"You're late! If this happens again you will have detention. " A gruff voice barked. The boys nodded and tried to go to their seats. Drew got past him but Gary got stopped. "Yes? " Gary said with a hint of scaredness in his voice. "What happend to your face? " The voice said poking his cheek. Gary grimaced. "I uh banged into the wall face first while Drew and I were racing. " Gary said sheepishly. The whole class burst with laughter. "Be careful next time. " Professor Rowan said while eyeing him up and down not buying his excuse.

* * *

**Haha Gary you perv. Yes May and Drew were getting along well most of the time. When Leaf slapped Gary they were arguing about something. Lol at Gary's pick up line the "what's upsexi? " my friend's sister taught us that one.**


	6. Afterschool

**Chapter 6! Natalie is my OC and Leaf's older sister. May and Leaf sometimes call her Nat and she knows EVERYTHING about her little sister. She graduated college about 3 years ago and lives in Kanto with her boyfriend Alex. She's visiting for a couple of** **weeks and staying in her old room next to Leaf's room.**

* * *

AFTERSCHOOL

_Normal_ POV

* * *

"Ready? " Gary questioned while shoving a notebook in his backpack. "Yeah. " Drew said while closing his locker. "Did you hear about the thing in the caf for next week? " Gary asked. "No. What is it? " Drew said. "Well they do this once every year. They hold an open mic during lunch and you and/or band can go and play songs that you like or sing songs that you've written." Gary explained. "Cool. But I think I'll just watch. I'm not much of the singing type. Well not in public. " Drew said facing Gary. "Yeah me too. " Gary says while walking down the stair case. School just ended 10 minutes ago and they were heading to Drew's house.

AT DREW'S HOUSE

"Hey isn't that Leaf and May? " Gary asked looking out the window of Drew's bedroom to see three girls two similar looking ones on the bed and one laying down on the carpeted floor talking about something and writing it down. "It looks like them. " Drew said while looking at the window. "Lets find out." Gary said while opening Drew's window. What a coincendence that they had their window open too. "LEAF MAY! " Gary shouts. The girls turn their heads to see Drew playing on his phone and Gary smirking and waving. Leaf did the middle finger (Yes she is still mad about earlier. Shouldn't have done that Gary. Tssk Tssk.) while May and the other girl just rolled their eyes at them.

IN LEAF'S ROOM

"Who's that? " The girl asked May and Leaf. "That's Gary and Drew. " May states. "Nat You should've seen what Gary did today to me!" Leaf exclaimed angrily. "What did he do? " The girl said. "Gary told her a stupid pick-up line and grabbed her butt and Leaf slapped him hard Natalie. " May said writing something down. "Omg. What a pervert. " Natalie said. " Yup that's what Leaf screamed in his face. " May said still not taking her eyes off the notebook she was writing in. "Wow May you noticed 'cause I thought you were too busy talking to Dreeww. " Leaf teased. "Shut up Leaf." May said flinging the pillow she was resting on at Leaf's face. "No need to get physical over here! But anyways did you finish your song yet? " Leaf asked. "Why are you guys writing a song? " Questioned Nat. "Oh it's for school. Me, Leaf, Dawn, Misty, and Marina are going to preform on the stage in the caf next week. " May explained. "Oh I remember doing that. " Nat said. "Hey May? " Leaf called to her friend. "Yeah? " She responded. "Can you help me with the rap? Please? I want you to 'cause you're beast at writing songs. " May smiled. "Sure. Give me your notebook. " May told her. Leaf tossed the notebook to her friend. "Well bye. My mom's probably home from work. " May said then stood up and waved to her friends. "Bye." they responded.


	7. The sleepover begins

**It's Friday and Leaf is planning a sleepover with the girls at her house since her parents are gone with Drew's parents (they went to this vacation thingy) but she doesn't know that Drew is letting his friends sleepover too. Also Max is on break but May isn't so yeah. Plus Tony, Drake, Selena, and Nat are my OCs. SORRY IF IT'S RUSHED! :( I DONT REALLY WRITE STORIES AND THIS IS MY FIRST ONE SO I WILL TRY MY BEST! DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON. DOES IT LOOK LIKE I DO?**

* * *

_Leaf's POV_

THE NEXT DAY

"Hey" I say to May who was putting away something in her locker.

"What's up?" She asks turning to face me.

"I was wondering if you are free for the weekend. So that we can have a sleepover." I said excited that my parents were gone on a 'vaction' with Drew's parents.

"Sure! My Mom and Dad are going to vist my Uncle and Aunty in Johto and my Brother is at my Grandma and Grandpa's house." May said happily.

"K let's go to class. There's only 5 more minutes 'till the bell rings for first period." I said not wanting to go to Oak's class it's SO BORING! I mean he's nice. In fact really nice so nice you think how in the world is he related to Gary. Oh well.

WITH THE GUYS

_Gary's POV_

"Hey did you find out who that note is from?" Drew asked me

_What note?... Oh yeah that's right! The one I found in my locker the other day! _I thought kinda spacing out on Drew.

"Uhh no I didn't get a chance to read it yesterday. Here let's read it now." I said grabbing the note in my binder.

"Kay." Drew says while crossing his arms behind his head and leanning back on the chair.

I open it and start reading Drew then comes behind my shoulder and starts reading too.

_Damnit! This better not be another fangirl._

Just then Leaf and May walk in. Then they sit at their desk. I see May take out a piece of paper and scribble on it. She gives it to Leaf and she writes back._  
_

"I wonder who it is." I said trying to list all the girls in the school.

"It's Leaf duh!" Drew said pointing to May and Leaf on the tables before us.

"Sure Dreeeewwww." I said trying to imatate May again. Damn I sure know how to piss him off.

"Shut up Oak. Oh and I was going to invite you to sleep over at my house but I might have to rethink that." Drew growled

"Ok! I'll shut up. But can I stay at your house I have NOTHING to do this week!" I begged.

"Yea whatever." Drew mumbled and looked forward at Gramps.

AFTERSCHOOL: LEAF'S HOUSE

_Normal POV_

"Did you text the girls?" May asked

"Yup. They're all coming at around 5." Leaf said checking her phone. It was about 4:30 so they had some time to play around. Just when they were about to work on their song the doorbell rang. "Who's that? " May asked as she looked up from her notebook. "I don't know let's check." Leaf tells her and they both walk down the stairs.

"What do you want? " Leaf said as she saw Drew and Gary standing outside her door. "I don't know we were bored so I decided to check on my neighbor. " Drew says casually sticking his hands in his pockets. "Hey guys." May says popping her head out from behind Leaf.

"Hey." They replied. "What are you guys going to do this weekend?" Gary asked. "We are having a sleepover with the girls! " May exclaimed happily. "May!" Leaf said while slapping a hand over her friend's mouth to prevent any other things from slipping out of her mouth. "Well Drreeww and I-" Gary started in his imatating May voice but soon got cut off by Drew who elbowed him in the ribs. "- never mind " Gary finished in his normal voice. "I'll be right back. " May said. "Where is she going? " asked Drew. "She lost her phone in my room so she was looking for it before you guys came. " Leaf lied. She opened the door wider so that they could come in. The boys came in and plopped themselves on Leaf's couch. Leaf turned on the T.V and started to walk up the stairs. "I'm going to go help May. " then she disappeared upstairs.

As soon as she left Drew turned to Gary. "What the fuck was that? " A pissed Drew yelled. "What Gary said innocently tilting his head to the side. Drew just groaned and decided to drop it.

When Leaf walked in she saw May putting away her guitar and the lyrics to their new songs under her bed. "What are the guys doing? " May questioned. "They're downstairs watching T.V. " Leaf said grabbing May's phone off her bed. "I told them that you went upstairs 'cause you lost your phone. " Leaf tossed the phone to May.

May catched it effortlessly and checked her messages:

**From: Max**

**To: May **

**How's school? I'm sooo bored! I can't believe Mom and Dad left me with Grandma and Grandpa all they ever do is sleep all day! ~ sent at 4:35 p.m **

**To: Max**

**From: May**

**I feel sorry for you little brother but I did that once too I know Grandma and Grandpa are boring but at least you can do what you want for once! ~ sent at 4:37 p.m**

May grinned down at her phone her brother was all the way in La Rousse. Her mom and dad were in Johto so that meant she could hang out with her friends whenever she wanted.

"Let's go check on the guys to maks sure they didn't destroy my living room. " Leaf said while getting off the bed and walking to the door. She opened the door and if she didn't move her foot it would've been smashed because 'two boys' fell on the floor. "Why the hell were you eavesdropping on us! " Leaf shouted in their faces. May looked at the boys and dropped her phone she had a look of shock on her face.

"You're lucky we weren't saying any secrets 'cause if we were May and I would've drop kicked your asses. " An extremely pissed Leaf yelled. "We were just curious. You should know not to leave two teenage bous alone in your house. " Gary said in an smartass tone.

"Get. Out. Of. My. House. NOW! " Leaf yelled at them. _What if we were talking about dares and questions... or even worse our crushes! Thank Arceus we were'nt!_ May just grabbed Leaf and tried to calm her down. Soon the guys left terrfied because they didn't want to feel the wrath of Leaf Green.

"Leaf why in the world are you shouting! " Nat asked while entering the room. Her Leafeon trailing behind her with a scared expression on his face. "Gary and Drew were eavesdropping on us. " Nat just picked Spring up and put it on the bed next to May. "You scared poor Spring. " Nat said gesturing to the small Leafeon. Leaf instantly soften her expression "I'm sorry Spring!" Leaf said while petting the Leafeon. "Do you mind if I let out my torchic?" May asked. "Sure." May got out her pokeball and tossed it right next to her. A white flash appeared and a tiny orange chick came out.

"It's so cute!" Leaf and Nat gushed. "The girls are here. " May just recieved a text from them saying they're here. "Yay! Let the fun begin! " Leaf said in a girly type of voice (She's been hanging out with Dawn too much JK XP) Nat, Leaf, and May ran down the stairs and rushed to the door.

"Hi!" Leaf, May, and Nat chimed. "Hey!" Misty, Dawn, and Marina responded. "Got your things? " Leaf said with an eyebrow raised. "Yup!" All the girls ran up the staircase and went to Leaf's room.

WITH DREW AND GARY

"You okay dude? " Drew asked his friend who looked terrified. They were in Drew's room and Gary was on the floor while Drew was on his bed. "No! It looked like she was going to cut my b-" Gary got interupted by the sound of the door bell. They walk downstairs but Gary had a look of fear in his eye 'cause he thought it was Leaf and May. While Drew opened the door Gary stood behind him a little but that didn't help because they were around the same height. "Hi." Jimmy said while entering the house. "Hey. " Ash said while jumping on the couch and sitting next to Jimmy. "Hn." Was all Paul said as he sat in the other chair.

"What's wrong with Gary? He looks like he's going to faint anytime soon." Jimmy said grabbing his phone from his bag and taking a picture (Gary rarely gets scared)."Well we were at my neighbor's house and her friend was over too when we went to go listen to what they were saying through the door but we didn't hear that much. So she opens the door sees us and gets pissed and she yells at us to get the fuck out of her house." Drew explains to his friends. "Is your neighbor and her friend hot? " Jimmy asked excited. Gary scowled a bit at him. "Well to Gary she is and her last name is Green hint hint " Drew said with a sly look. "Oh I get it... Leaf's your neighbor? " Jimmy exclaimed so loud that the girls from next door heard and were about to go over but Leaf decided that she tortured her neighbor enough... for today. "Well Drewy over here thinks his neighbor's friend looks hot. " Gary said with a stupid little smirk on his face. "Ooooo." Jimmy says and leans right in Drew's face. "Get out of my face before someone needs to get a nose job. " Drew harshly spat in poor curious little Jimmy's face. "Ouch. " Jimmy said while he feined hurt. All the others were playing on Drew's new Xbox 360.

WITH THE GIRLS

"Omg I would've done the same thing if that were me! " Dawn said still not taking her eyes her mirrior. "Yup what a man hoe! " Marina said looking at Leaf with slight worry thinking she was going to explode soon. "What song are we to sing first for next week Friday? " May said with excitement with a side of curiosity. "Can we sing my song first? " Leaf said with her puppy dog pout. "Sure! " They exclaimed back. They all love to sing and write songs. "Hey guys maybe if they lets us sing more than two songs this time which they probably will 'cause I heard that the teachers have a LONG meeting that day maybe we could sing this song? " Misty questioned with a perked eyebrow as she a grabbed a couple pieces of paper out of her bag. "My sister and I wrote it when this pathetic escuse for a guy asks her out on many, many dates. She tosses the copies to everyone and Nat just looked with May who was sitting next to her.

"I like it! " They all exclaim. "LEAF'S YOUR NEIGHBOR? " They heard that from the house next to them. "Hey that sounds like Jimmy. " Marina said. They all looked at her with a sly look. They all knew she had liked him ever since the 7th grade. "Well let's listen to them like they did to us. Pay back right? " Who knew May could be so evil? Oh that's right they all knew... well not the boys.

Leaf quickly ran to her closet and got some spy equipment that can hear up to 100 feet. Luckily her brothers a spy and didn't need all this and gave it to Leaf and there were 6 of the listening gear! Wow today's her lucky day. She tossed one set to each of them and they quickly put it on and opened the window. They all turned it to full blast and listened to the boys' conversation. "Well Drewy over here thinks his neighbor's friend is hot. " A new sly voice said Leaf rolled her eyes knowing that was Gary and his stupid ass voice she just loved to hear... Wait what? She snapped out of her out of her thoughts and put on a sly smirk that almost rivaled Drew's arrogant one. Her with all her other friends and sister and looked at May. Said girl widen her eyes so much that it looked like they were going to pop out of their place and blushed all the shades of red a person could think of. May quickly shut the window with a loud noise that they thought the boys would probably hear and turned around with that look of shock still on her face.

Everybody in the room burst into laughter well except for May who was upset that her friends were laughing. She was red and steam was about to come out. The girls noticed and gave her a group hug "Don't worry May we'll let you laugh at us." Marina said comforting May. She just mummbled something that sounded like 'K but you better let me.' Leaf hopped up and went down the stairs to the kitchen. "Where's she going? " May asked with worry. "She's not going over to the boys house. Relax May. " Dawn said and got a magazine from Leaf's pile of newly bought magazines for tonight.

Dawn was drooling over some guy in the magazine when Leaf came up to her room May smiled at her 'cause she brought... SNACKS! They all surrounded her and everybody took a snack. Leaf only had enough for herself at the end though. They sat in her room and started talking about school,pokemon,clothes,... boys.

WITH THE GUYS

"Anyone up for truth or dare? " Drew said looking at his friends. Ash nodded excitedly, Gary just did a simple nod, Jimmy looked a bit scared and just stared back at Drew, and Paul just sat there being his normal self: the human ice cube. "You scared Jimmy? " Gary teased. "No it's just that I don't want to do anything stupid because I know you guys are gonna make me do something stupid. " Jimmy snapped and glared at Gary. "Same thing lets just play. " They all sat in a circle on the nice carpeted floor in Drew's room. "I wanna go first! " Ash exclaimed and waved his hand franitically in the air like in school. Drew just rolled his eyes "Truth or Dare? " Ash put a finger on his chin tapping it "Dare. " He was always a dare devil XP. "I dare you to run over quietly to Leaf's room and scare the girls. " Drew said smirking at the possiblities of what would happen. "Okay! " Then he ran quickly downstairs and not long until the boys heard the door slam and off he goes... Drew and the guys open the window and watched the room full of girls across of them. While they were looking out the window when Drew's older brother Drake (He's the same age as Nat) comes inside and joins them looking out the window.

WITH LEAF, MAY, MARINA, DAWN, AND MISTY

The girls were all sitting around talking. May was on Leaf's bed talking to them, Leaf was on the floor across May, Marina was next to May and talking about the latest trends with Dawn who was on the green beanbag chair Leaf has, Misty was next to Leaf and were talking with them, and Nat was next to Dawn barely listening to their conversation and texting her other friend Selena.

Soon Ash jumps into Leaf's room and shouts "HI! " so loudly that even the boys can hear him. "WHAT THE HELL ASH? " They all shout except for Nat (who doesn't know who this is but now does) with equal loudness. The boys burst in laughter and the girls went to the window and saw 5 guys laughing at them. Leaf gave stink eye, Nat just furrowed her eyebrows with a confused expression, Dawn was glaring at them, May stuck the middle finger (She was REALLY MAD 1. cause they were close to ruining their sleepover, 2. this wasn't the first time they interrupted them, and 3. she never thought boys were always this annoying), Misty was behind them hitting poor Ash who was only trying to do the dare with her best friend after the girls her mallet, and Marina was trying (Key word: trying) to keep Misty from killing Ash. All the boys did was smirk back at them.

WITH TONY, DREW, JIMMY, PAUL, AND GARY

"Hey Drake. What are you doing here? " Drake turned to his brother. "Nothing just thought I'd vist. Where's mom and dad? " Drew smirked a bit. "Mom and dad went on a vacation thing. So we decided were going to stay here for the weekend. Want to join us? Drake simpily nodded. "Who were those girls? " Drake said sly-ish. "The one who was sticking the middle finger is the very pissed off May Maple and Drew likes her doesn't he? Right Dreewww. " Gary teased. Drew just gave him a very nasty stink eye. "Yea and the other one with the long brown hair who is Leaf and Gary told me that he would stop being a player JUST FOR HER. " Drew countered back at Gary.

"Go on. " Drake motioned for him to continue. "Next is Marina. She is the one that Jimmy is obsessed with. " Jimmy turned to them with slight shock. "I'm not obsessed! " and threw his hands around dramatically. They just ignored him. "Then there's Misty the redhead and Dawn who is the one with blue hair. " Tony looked slightly confused cause he swore he saw more than 5 girls. "Wait wasn't there more than 5 girls? " Drew and Gary looked at eachother and slightly tilted their heads. They stayed like that for a couple of minutes and then simultaneously a light bulb turned on in their heads. "That's Natalie aka Nat. The girls call her that. " Drake then got a smirk on his face. _She's pretty hot. I wonder how old she is._ "Dude, what's up with your face? " Drake then turned to Gary who was questioning him.

"Nothing. " Drew and Gary didn't buy it but just decided to leave it. Ash soon came running in with a look of fear and a light bump on his head. "You okay? " Ash just sat down and went "Never piss off girls who are talking about something. " They all laughed a little. "Don't worry we won't send you back to their house... yet. " They all chuckled a bit except for Ash who was trying to think up some dares and questions. "Gary, truth or dare? " Gary looked at Ash and smirked "Truth." he thought '_What's the worse Ash could do?' _"Kaayyy. Umm... Is it true that, if Sarah comes back will you date and if Leaf asked you to be her boyfriend would you even though Sarah was there. Gary looked a bit nervous if you look really, really, really, close.


	8. Pool time!

**Yay ****another**** chapter! Thank you 4 all the reviews (yea that was a little late..but who cares?) so I changed my summary thingy cause I felt like it. Nah jk I just thought of a better idea and then I changed it.**

* * *

"Guys?" Misty questioned and looked up at all her friends who were now sitting on the floor in a circle. "What's up Misty?" She looked at all her friends and sighed. "I'm going back home tonight." She looked up and saw all her friends with looks of shock on their faces. "WHAT?" They screamed in her face. "I have to, my sisters are moving to get married and stuff and I'm the only one who can run the gym." Misty glanced at the clock. It was 6:00 and she had to leave at 7:30. "Well bye guys I'm going to miss all of you! " Then they all did one big group hug and said good bye.

She went out of the room and started walking to her house which is about 10 minutes from there. "Guess what? " Marina asked trying to change the subject. They all looked up at her telling her to continue. "I heard there's gonna be some students coming back. " She was always the one to gossip. It's her and Dawn's specialty. "Who? " Dawn said looking excited. "I don't know didn't tell us who. He just said that there's 4 boys and 4 girls coming back and a new student. " Leaf then got a smirk on her face. "Hey May? " May was currently feed her torchic but she was still listening to them. "What? " she said with caution. She didn't like when Leaf gets a smirk on her face it's usually bad.

"Truth or dare? "

"Truth."

"Is it true that you still have feelings for Brendan after you two broke up? " Leaf questioned with a perked eyebrow. May stopped feed her torchic. "I still have a little crush on him but, if he asked me to get back together that's a definite no. What about you and Red huh Leaf? " and nudged Leaf playfully.

"Please May these guys we are talking about are our boyfriends from what 7th grade and they broke up with us when freshman year and we're in junior year. So no I still do not have feelings for that jerk, good thing he moved. " Leaf said and stuck her nose up in the air.

May put her hands in front of her in defense "You were the one who started it. "

"Hey guys I'm going to call Selena over. " Nat said still not looking up from her phone. She was still texting. "K. " Selena is her bestfriend and is about 5 minutes away from their house when she comes and vists her mom and dad.

"Truth or dare? " Leaf looked at May with a edgy look. "Dare. " May started to think a bit. "Oh! Question, is your pool still on or working? " Leaf perked an eyebrow. "Yeah. Why? "

WITH THE GUYS 

**Ring~Ring~** Ash groaned when he heard this. He was just about to get the answer from Gary! He unlocked his phoned and pressed talk. "Hello?" "Okay" "Yeah I'm going to" He pressed the end button and closed. "What was that?" Gary said. "Guys I have to go back home. As in back to Kanto." He looked around and saw shocked faces and an emotionless face. Paul suddenly spoke up "Me too. I have to help my brother back in Sinnoh. " They both left and shut the door. It was only Jimmy, Gary, Drew, and Drake. "Hey can my cousin Kenny come over? He just moved from Sinnoh and he's coming to Petalburg and he's living with me. " Drew just nodded. "Can my friend Tony come over too. He said he's in town. " Drew agreed.

**Knock knock **

Jimmy opened the door. A brown haired boy was standing there. "Hey Kenny! " Gary shouted from the bed. "Hey. " he replied and stepped in. Gary jumped off the bed and introduced everybody.

WITH THE GIRLS

"I dare you to go out in your bikini and sing a song in the pool and it has to be loud. Plus you have to do it right now." Leaf just nodded. She thought_ 'what kinda dare is that?'_ "Leaf I got a song you can I'll tell you at the pool. " Selena said. Marina popped in. "Can we sing too? Please! " She said eagerly. She likes to sing. A lot.

Everyone agreed to put on their bikinis and go swiming while they sing a song. Leaf found a green bikini with cherry blossoms on it, May had a red bikini with rhinestone roses on the cups, Marina had a light blue bikini with little black music notes on it, Dawn had a pink bikini with white ploka dots, Selena had a purple bikini with silver hearts on it, and Natalie had a white bikini with red sparkles over it.

They grab their bags and go outside. Nat put down the radio with her iphone plugged in on the table. Leaf jumped in and made a big splash. Good thing it didn't hit the radio.

"LEAF! " Everyone except May and Nat yelled. May and Nat are used to it cause they always go swimming with Leaf and she always does that. May got in but didnt jump in. She used the stairs.

Dawn stayed on the chairs. She doesnt like to swim. Marina was already in the deep in with May and Leaf. Nat was watching them and Selena was trying to find the song on Nat's iphone.

WITH THE GUYS

"LEAF! " The guys were just opening the door for Drake's friend Tony. They let him in and had looks of confusion on their faces. They looked out the window and their jaws dropped. "Who's those girls? " Tony asked cause he just got here. "They're our neighbor's friends, bro. " Drake told his friend. "Yea they go to school with us. " Jimmy added. "The one with the green bikini is Leafy Green, right Garrison? " Drew teased and started poking Gary on the shoulder. Gary felt a little offended but he shrugged it off cause he thought of comebacks for Drew. "And the one in the one with the red bikini, that looks like it's going to rip off at any minute is Maaayyy right Dreeewww. " Gary teased back and nudged Drew.

Drew just rolled his eyes. "The one in the blue bikini is Marina. " Jimmy was just happy they didn't tease him. Well to late: "Marina is little Jimmy's favowite. " Gary said with a baby voice. Jimmy fought back the urge to just clock Gary in the face.

"The bluenette is Dawn. " Gary said. "The one with the white bikini is Natalie, Leaf's older sister and I'm guessing the one in the purple bikini is Natalie's friend something. " Drew finished.

Tony just looked shocked with the rest of the guys. "Well DAMNtotheYUM! " He exclaims exactly what everybody was thinking. "How about we go downstairs and see them. " Kenny said. Everyone agreed and they walked to the pool next door.

WITH THE GIRLS

The girls were just about to sing when they saw guys coming their way. Selena walked over to Leaf who was in the pool and near the stairs. She told her what song they were going to sing and she nodded. After a couple of minutes she frozeand realized something. "MAY! " She shouted to her friend who was grinning at the other side of the pool. "What? " She said innocently and still grinning. Leaf just groaned."Can we do this later? " She whined. "Nope you said you could do it now. Or else you want to tell two classes something. "

Everybody else looked confused and turned to May. "Oh Leaf and I are doing something and... yeah. " May explained awkwardly. They just gave her weird looks and nodded. "So... Leaf are you gonna do it? " Marina said trying to change the subject.

Leaf rolled her eyes and the guys decided to take a seat. All except Drew and Gary. They both jumped in and made a big splash. "DREW, GARY! " The girls yelled, the guys just chuckled.(Luckily all the guys were wearing swim shorts.)

15 minutes passed and the girls were still in the pool, talking.

May and Leaf were near each other talking about who's gonna sing what part. The rest of the girls were too tierd to sing so they told May and Leaf to sing by themselves.

May and Leaf didn't know that Drew and Gary were still in the water though.

"Nat hit the music and Leaf you're singing first. You know I always forget the begining. " May said sticking her tounge out.

Leaf just rolled her eyes.

Leaf: _Maybe I need some rehab_

_Or maybe just need some sleep_

_I got a sick obsession, I'm seein it in my dreams_

_I'm looking down every alley_

_I'm making those desperate calls_

_I'm staying up all night hoping hittin my head against the wall_

By this everybody was cheering. The guys laughed a bit and thought this song was meant for two certain people. _  
_

Both: _What you __got boy is hard to find_

_I think about it all the time_

_I'm all strung out my heart is fried_

_I just can't get you off my mind!_

_Because your love, your love, your love is my drug_

_your love, your love, your love_

_I said_

_Your love, your love, your love is my drug_

_Your love, your love, your love_

_Won't listen to any advice_

May: _ Momma's tellin me I should think twice_

_My friends think I've gone crazy_

_My judgements is gettin' kinda hazy_

_My steeze is gonna get affected if I keep it up like a love-sick crackhead_

Gary snickered at Drew from behind Leaf. Drew who was behind May just glared and sticked middle finger at Gary.

Both: _What you got boy is hard to find_

_I think about it all the time_

_I'm all strung out my heart is fried_

_I just can't get you off my mind!_

_Because your love, your love, your love is my drug_

_Your love, your love, your love_

_I said _

_Your love, your love, your love is my drug_

_Your love, your love, your love_

Leaf:_ I don't care what people say,_

_The rush is worth the price I pay_

_I get so high when you're with me_

_I crash and crave you when you leave_

This time it was the guys who laughed at Gary and Drew, they both glared at them and they laughed even harder. Both May and Leaf had confused expresions on their faces.

May: _Hey __so I got a question_

_Do you wanna have a slumber party in my basement?_

_Do I make your heart beat like an 808 drum?_

_Is my love your drug?_

_Huh your drug?_

_Huh your drug?_

_Is my love your drug?_

_Because your love, your love, your love is my drug_

_Your love, your love, your love_

_I said _

_Your love, your love, your love is my drug _

_Your love, your love, your love_

The guys were laughing at Drew and made little hearts with their hands. This made May and Leaf even more confused they scrunched up their eyebrows and looked at eachother._  
_

"Hey~ " Nat says to Drake trying to continue the ending of the song.

"Hey. "

"Your love, your love, your love is my drug. " She sings

"I like your beard. " She added with a playful smile.

Everybody started laughing while Drake just sat there with a blush on his face.

"Hey where's Drew and Gary. " Leaf said and starts to look around.

"MAY, LEAF! " Dawn yells to them.

"Huh? " They say in unison.

Then Gary and Drew grabbed the girls by the waist and lifted them above the water so that only their waist and down were in the water.

Leaf let out an ear piercing scream while May just yelled Drew's name.

Both tried to get out but the guys grips were too tight.

"I didn't know you felt that way about me. " Drew whispers teasingly into May's ear. "I don't so get the fuck off me! " May yelled embarassed and pissed off. "Oooo fiesty now are we? " He whispered just to piss her off more.

"Now that I know you feel that way, You wanna make out? " Gary whispers playfully into Leaf's ear. Leaf looked at Gary and he was wiggling his eyebrows and had a stupid ass smirk on his face.

Leaf just smiled and kicked her legs back hard.

And it err hit his... 'baby making supplies.'

Gary groaned and let Leaf go. He decided to get out of the pool cause he didn't want any more damage. I mean he got slapped yesterday and got kicked today.

When he got out the guys were all laughing at him. He glared at them and when he sat down he gave stink eye to Leaf.

Leaf just shrugged and said "Never piss off a soccer, judo, and boxing player. " and stuck her tounge out. Then she turned to May who was still struggling. "Hey Drew you better let May go she turns to she-hulk when she's pissed. " Drew looked down at May and she was smirking evily.

* * *

**How was it? Well you guys will find out who Stacey is later on she is an OC.** **PLUS WHAT SONG SHOULD I MAKE THE GUYS SING FOR THE OPEN MIC? I WAS THINKING EITHER BOYFRIEND BY JUSTIN BEIBER, TAKE YOU THERE BY SEAN KINGSTON, OR WINDOWS DOWN BY BTR DON'T GET ME WRONG! I AM NOT A FAN OF JUSTIN BEIBER OR BTR IT'S JUST THAT THOSE SONGS ARE ALRIGHT I GUESS AND IF THEY SING IT THEN IT WILL HAVE SOME MEANING AND I WILL ALSO HAVE A SONG SUNG BY KENNY BY HIMSELF LATER. SO PM ME OR PUT IT IN THE REVIEWS YOU GUYS SO KINDLY GIVE ME OR I'LL PUT UP A POLL BECAUSE I CAN'T MAKE UP MY MIND!** **Well sorry for the long message. I really want to know what song I should put cause I have a couple songs for everybody except them.**


	9. Kenny

**Thank you for your kind reviews :) ****Look at my profile and please vote! Another chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the songs I mention in this story or Pokemon**

* * *

"Crap! " Everybody looks at May. "What's wrong? " Leaf asked. "I left torchic and some candy in your room and torchic goes crazy when there's candy involved. " Nat blinked. "Oh no! I left Spring in your room too! " All the girls get up and go. Selena turns around nd waves "Bye guys! "

The guys just stood there. When the girls were out of sight everybody except Drew and Gary burst out laughing. "We should get going before the other neighbors hear us. " Drew stated.

They all nodded and went back to the house.

* * *

WITH LEAF AND MAY THREE DAYS FROM NOW (MONDAY MORNING)

"Hey. " Leaf said as she sat down across from May at their usual table. "Hi. " May replied while munching on a waffle. "I wonder who's coming back. " Leaf said. "I have no idea. It could be anyone. " Leaf nodded and started eating.

WITH DREW, GARY, AND KENNY

"Did you find out who wrote that note yet? " Drew asked as they sat down at their table. "Nope. I have no clue. " Gary replied. "Well I heard that there was going to be some people coming back. " Gary looked up. "Really how many? " Drew scrunched his eyebrows a bit. "I think it was 4 girls, 4 boys, and 1 new student.

"Well the new student is obviously me, but who are the others? " Kenny said before shoving a waffle in his mouth.

They both shrugged and went to go throw away their plates. Kenny followed.

5 MINUTES BEFORE CLASS

The guys walked in and Professor Oak stood in front of Kenny

"Hello Kenny welcome to Petalburg High. " Professor said with a smile.

"Hi Gramps! " Kenny said and literally glomped his grandfather.

Professor Oak had two grandsons and the rest were girls. Gary was the arrogant show-off while Kenny was the more affectionate one.

After about a minute of glomping **(****A/N: Is that even a word? lolz) **Kenny released and Professor introduced him to his class (Yes everybody is in there. Oak's rules are 'if you are not in class before 5 minutes till the bell rings, you are marked late. '

"This is Kenny, he is a new student so please treat him with respect. " Oak said in a stern voice.

Kenny waved at the class, flashed a little grin then took his seat.

**BAM!**

Silence filled the classroom. There standing at the door was a panting Leaf, May, and Dawn.

"Miss Maple I would appreciate it if you would not brake my door. You brake it you buy me a new one. " Professor Oak said in a stern voice. The whole class filled with laughter.

May flushed. She turned her head back to Dawn and glared. I wouldn't blame her. It was Dawn's fault they were late. She woke up late and took her sweet ass time getting ready and May and Leaf ALWAYS wait for her at breakfast and they walk to class together.

Dawn put her hands up in defence and put on a sheepish grin. May just sighed and shook her head.

"Hey isn't there supposed to be kids coming back today? " Some kid said.

"That's supposed to be on Wednesday duh! " Another one exclaimed.

Professor Oak cleared his throat signaling them to shut up. "You're right. They are coming on Wednesday. "

* * *

**Hoped you liked it! Well now you must be like 'why the fuck did you do that!' but that's just to make it a little more anticipating! Also because I'm freaking sore all over my body. It's cause I came back from practice a little while ago so I just wanted you to check out my profile and vote! also cause you guys were like 'UPDATE' and stuff and I love it when a reviewer is just like I like this story and stuff and it gives me motovation! so yea~ I will try to update as soon as posible**


	10. Some people are just asswipes

**Well thank you for the reviews (again). Sorry I haven't been updating. Stupid school work.**

**Disclaimer: I freaking don't own pokemon OR the songs that are mentioned in here.**

* * *

THREE DAYS FROM NOW (THURSDAY)

"Okay class, now we will be welcoming back our students. " Oak said in his teacher voice

"I wonder who it is." Dawn whispers to May and Leaf. They were in the back cleaning up the jocks mess. It's not like they wanted to but this was a substitute for detention.

They just shrug their shoulders and look at the front of the class. The doors open with a little sound. People walk in and everybody whispers and gasps. "Holy. Shit. " Gary whispers to himself. "Who are these people? " Drew questions Gary. "Tell you later. " He replied still not taking his eyes of the people. Drew just nods.

When the remaining people come in May, Leaf, and Dawn's eyes get huge. They look at eachother with 'the look'.

There was a complete silence except for the gum smacking and the high heels click clacking on the floor.

"Now Miss Andrews there is no gum chewing in class. Spit it out. " Proffessor said and put a trashcan in front of them.

The girls are finished cleaning but stay back there and pretend they're still working. Sara had spit out her gum and Oak was going to say something. The girls knew who it was but they didn't turn around.

"Class please welcome back Brianna, Brendan, Red, Barry, Ursula, Sara, Yasmin, and Frankie. "

Mouths dropped and eyes widen. Nobody thought that _they_ were coming back again.

"Happy to see us? " They chorused. There was a mixture of yeah's and no's and a whole bunch of other things.

Leaf rolled her eyes, May was mumbling curse words, and Dawn was texting Marina who is in the class next door. Once they were done cleaning they went back to their desk and started taking notes. Well that's what Professor Oak thought. May was doodling with her excellent drawing skills, Leaf was thinking/ brainstorming pranks for a certain someone, Dawn was designing clothes, Gary was thinking of who to go out this week, Drew was thinking of who the hell those people are, and Kenny was thinking the same thing as Drew.

FROM THE TABLES IN THE BACK:

Sara was painting her nails under her desk, Yasmin was listening to her iPod, Ursula was playing with her makeup and hair, Brianna was wondering who that sexy beast with the green hair is, Red was thinking why the hell he agreed to come back to this hell hole, Barry was staring at his 'beloved' Dawn, Frankie was looking at the football game from Sunday that he missed, and Brendan was looking at May.

AN HOUR AND A HALF OF BOREDNESS LATER:

"Okay class dismissed. " Oak said and let everybody out as the bell rung for lunch. Everybody raced to the cafeteria except May, Leaf, and Dawn. They waited a couple minutes outside next door for Marina to pack up. Once she got all her stuff they walked to their lockers.

"Are they really back?! " Marina exclaimed. They all nodded.

"Yes and Frankwhore is with them too. " Dawn said. That girl and her way with words. Marina groaned. Two of the most ignorant people she hated were back.

"They are obviously going to join the cheerleader squad and the football team. " They all rolled their eyes knowing that it was true.

They got their things from their locker and head to the caf. It seemed more louder than usual. They got their lunch and went to their table.

There they were. Across the caf were those football loving, good for nothing, jerks that left in freshman year with those gum smacking, high heel wearing, cheerleading, home wreckers.

Lots of people surrounded them. Even though they were gone for a while most of the students remembered them. They were the hollywood superstars and everybody else were just part of the background.

The girls were all lovey-dovey with their boyfriends and you could practically see the hearts above their heads. Leaf, May, Dawn, and Marina just rolled their eyes. They could care less. But they noticed that Brianna and her crew were checking out some other guys earlier.

"They haven't changed in any way. " Marina stated while glaring daggers at the hip hop wannabe dressed in all gold and black with the yellow and blue streaks in her dark brown hair sitting next to this tall guy that looks like he could crush you just by laying a hand on you that has dirty blonde hair.

"Yup. " Dawn said looking at the pair next to Yasmin and Frankie. The girl had massive raspberry maroon/ pink curls stuck to her head that wanted to be a fashion designer and a makeup artist who also wanted to be a pop star. Next to her was this skinnyish guy with messy blonde hair and an irritating attitude he was also on the football team with Frankie.

Leaf didn't even say anything she was too busy giving stink eye to the couple next to Ursula and Barry. First there was the honey blonde that wore so much jewelry she could be a walking jewelry shop! She was fairly tall, about Leaf's height and had brown highlights in her hair. Then there was the guy holding her around the waist. He didn't like to talk but liked to spread rumors about people. He had black hair.

"Yeah. " May said in a kind of dazed way. She was staring at the people on the end of the table. Right next to Sara and Red. The girl was a little shorter than May and hair that was shoulder's width. She was the one who all the drama and rumors revolved around. She was either the first person to know or she was the one who started it. She wanted to be a dancer and singer. The boy that was currently giving her a french 'lesson' (AN: See what I did there? If you don't get it, it means they're french kissing) was your average good looking guy. (AN: Just hurts me to say that)

Yasmin, Ursula, Sara, and Brianna stopped what they were doing and gave each girl a look and smirked. The guys looked, frowned and when May, Leaf, Dawn, and Marina saw them they looked away in a nervous and shame kind of matter.

They all attacked their man with a kiss while looking at the girls. May turned as blazing red and left the caf. All the others got mad and went to follow May. On their way out May bumped into something hard almost like a wall and fell down.

"Ow.." She mumbled to herself.

There were a few light chuckles from the 'walls'. Leaf, Dawn, and Marina bumped into their own walls as well and fell down.

Drew flicked his hair and looked down at May.

"Need some walking lessons Maple? " Drew teased.

May just looked at him with a glared and walked off. She was pissed and didn't want to be messed with fright now.

All the guys laughed at Drew and helped the girls up.

"Drew! " All the girls screamed in his face.

"What? " Drew said confused.

"Don't bother May right now. I know you think it's cute but she's not in a good mood. " Dawn said.

They all shook their heads and went to class.


	11. Free Time

**Hey guys its me peaches4eva this is almost the end of the story. Im probably going to make another story soon... What do you guys want to read about? Leave some comments so I can have some ideas. Again I don't own pokemon or these songs.**

* * *

May just felt like exploding! She had a bad day so far but at least it was almost over. Hopefully she can go to Leaf's house and rant. She headed straight to class and nobody was there yet. She sat down and got her music book out.

"Hmm...what are we going to sing? Open mic is today after school. " She felt nervous, almost everybody in school is going to see her, Leaf, Marina, and Dawn sing and dance. The door opened and the science teacher came in. Science was one of May's best subject.

"Hello May are you coming to open mic today? " asked Miss Lily. She was in her late twenties and extremely nice. She has soft brown hair and light sky blue eyes. Miss Lily kind of looked like an older version of May.

"Yup but me and the girls still have to find some songs to play. " and May slumped back in her seat.

"Don't worry May you'll find something...think harder. "

The bell rang and 3 girls ran in exhausted and sweaty.

"What happened to you guys? " May smiled and shook her head.

"We were looking for you! " Dawn yelled right in her face.

"Girls you can wipe off in the bathroom. " Miss Lily said not taking her eyes off her laptop.

"Good looks like Dawn needs to fix her makeup and fast. " Marina said with a chuckle. Dawn glared at her, she didn't like it when someone jokes about her make up...obviously.

Leaf nodded and dragged May out of her seat. By this time the guys came in with the rest of the students. This period was a large class.

"Okay students you can have free time for the whole period since almost all of you guys past the test! So do whatever you want just don't bother the other classes. " and Miss Lily sat back down at her desk in the front.

The students cheered and students did what they wanted. The guys formed a group around Drew's desk. Drew was looking at his phone checking his messages.

"Hey Drewwy. " Gary said in a really girly voice.

"Damn Gary if you keep doing that I'm going to tell Leaf that you're gay. " Drew said rolling his eyes.

"You're just jealous that my voice sounds nicer than May's. "

"What does this have to do with May? "

"Exactly you're getting defensive. "

"Gary you're as dumb as a pile of bricks. "

"Did you find out who wrote the note yet? "

Gary stopped and thought for a second. "No I thought it was a fan girl but the hand writing didn't look like a girl's...almost like a dude's handwriting! "

"Haha maybe you got a man lover that wrote that note. " Drew smirked.

"What note? " Jimmy boy asked.

"Yea you like guys?! " Kenny asked with his eyes wide.

"Gary got a love note in his locker from a secret admirer. Hopefully from a girl. " Drew explained.

"So...what are we singing for open mic? " Jimmy popped in the conversation between Gare-bear and Drewy-kins.

"What's open mic? " Kenny asked curiously.

"People get to sing and stuff. It's after school and almost everybody sings at least one song either in groups, solo, or in pairs. " Gary explained.

"Ohhhh. " Kenny said and got in his 'thinking' pose.

"I might have an idea! "

* * *

WITH THE GIRLS, LOCATION: GIRLS BATHROOM

"Ugghhhh! My hair is a mess! " Dawn exclaimed trying to fix it.

"Chill Dawn! It's not like you're impressing somebody! " Marina shook her head.

"But you have to ALWAYS dress to impress. " Dawn shot back sticking out her tounge.

"What are we singing in open mic? " Asked Leaf.

"I have no idea..." May answered.

"We can think about that later! Now lets play with make up! " Dawn was really excited to try out some new things she bought.

"But what about class? " Marina seemed a little worried. She's a goody goody.

"They're probably having free time because it's the last day until spring break. " Leaf said using her smarts.

"Yay! " Dawn exclaimed as she got make up that came out of no where.

"Where the heck did you get that from?! " May asked.

"Always have extra supplies. " Dawn winked.

The girls shook their heads.

"So who's first? " Dawn asked and they started their little make up party in the bathroom.


End file.
